


And You Can Leave Your Wizard Hat On - Dean/Cas Pinefest 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Dean Winchester is a student at the Chuckworts School of Wizarding Arts and Long-Haul Trucking. And he has a problem. Actually, he has a few problems: he's failing several classes, and this might put his and Sammy's scholarship in jeopardy. But his biggest problem is his rather obvious crush on a fellow student named Castiel. Cas is a brilliant wizard with big blue eyes, but his brothers (who all go to the school) are pretty obnoxious, and every time Dean runs into Cas, he ends up doing something ridiculously un-cool. Imagine Dean's discomfit when he is entered in the Tri-Wizard Trucking Tournament and finds out his co-driver will be none other than Castiel … who can't even drive, we should note! It will take everything Dean's got to go up against Lucifer and his nasty friends, save their scholarship, save the school, and maybe – just maybe – actually look awesome in front of Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Dean/Cas Pinefest challenge story, [And You Can Leave Your Wizard Hat On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9946526), written by Tikistich. Check it out! :)

  



End file.
